


Tag Team

by DaisyChainz



Series: Year of Kylux 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manipulation, Much Ado About Kylux, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Year of Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: YearofKylux: March, Week 1: Mutual PiningMitaka and Phasma team up, to solve the annoying problem of their two Co-commanders being idiots.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Year of Kylux 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135955
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Year of Kylux





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late!

Mitaka was very nervous, but he steeled himself as he spoke to his General. 

"You know sir, it's possible that Kylo Ren has ulterior motives in his demands." 

Hux snorted without looking up from his datapad. "Of course he does, Mitaka. But there's little way of knowing what's going on inside any Damnable force users' head." 

"Actually, if I may?" Mitaka cleared his throat and took half a step forward. He stopped. 

Hux looked up at him, almost curiously. "Speak." 

"There are rumors that he admires you." 

Eyes growing wide, there was a pause before Hux answered. "Really, rumors?" He sounded vaguely amused. 

"Yes sir. I know you don't put much stock in rumors sir, but certain officers have overheard Ren speaking to his Knights." He paused. "I didn't get the particulars, but they seemed to think it could have been complimentary." 

He tried not to fidget as Hux watched him for a moment. Then he turned his attention back to his datapad. "Thank you. That will be all, Lieutenant.' 

He saluted hastily. "Yes, General Hux!" 

*** ** 

Phasma twisted so that Ren's grip on her arm was broken. She rolled to switch their positions. Ren grappled, momentarily losing his leverage. 

"Have you thought about what I told you?" Phasma huffed as she tried keeping her advantage with sheer strength. 

There was a slapping sound as Ren rolled them again. Phasma still had his neck and arm trapped, but he had freer use of the rest of his body now. 

"Regarding your theory on Hux?" He snorted and shoulder-rolled, risking Phasma's hold not breaking and him choking himself. Her hold broke. 

"Yes. Have you thought about it?" She rolled to face him and they regarded each other warily before climbing back on their feet. 

"It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." He grunted and lunged. 

Instead of stepping out of the way, Phasma caught him and flung him to the floor. Without pause, Ren wrapped his arms around her calves and twisted her back down with him. 

"What's ridiculous? That another man would find you attractive?" 

"Not 'another man'. General Hux. The only burning passion he carries for me is hatred." 

Phasma managed to kick out of his grip and they were soon circling each other again. 

"You annoy him, no doubt. And when you're intentionally obtuse and contrary, it's infuriating to him. That's your own fault. But he's worked with you closely for a while; he can see your other attributes." 

There was a pause in the conversation as they tussled again; they released each other as the timer buzzed. Each claiming their towel, Ren joined her on the floor, sitting with their backs to the training room wall. 

Ren gave her a grim smile. "The only attributes that might change his mind are always hidden from his view." 

Shrugging, Phasma wiped her face and rose to go take a sonic. "Suit yourself. I'm only telling you that he sees you." She left him, sulking against the wall. 

*** ** 

"Mitaka." 

"Yes General?" 

Hux rolled the words over his tongue before he spoke. "Have there been any more of those rumors, the ones we spoke of?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes. Would you like to hear them?" 

Hux paused again. Finally he said, emphatically, "yes. I would." 

"I have actually heard several, but the one I put the most credence in is this: Kylo Ren has attempted to catch your eye. Have you not noticed that he keeps his armor cleaner now, or that he places himself in your view as often as possible?" 

Hux looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do believe that he has kept a more neat appearance lately. He did clean up before he came to the bridge, after his last mission. Normally he tracks whatever battle debris from his clothes, all over the ship." 

Mitaka smiled into his datapad in the long silence after that statement. 

A few minutes later, Hux added, "I want you to keep me abreast of any more of these rumors that you hear. The ones regarding Kylo Ren and myself." 

"Of course, sir." Mitaka said, struggling to not appear too enthusiastic. 

*** ** 

Ren was changing out of his sweaty exercise clothes, back into his robes. Everything was dirty, but so was he. He couldn't stand taking sonics in a public room. He liked being able to relax and clear his mind. He needed privacy for that. 

Phasma swaggered by, freshly washed, a towel around her waist. She tossed the towel and began tugging on her underclothes. "Will you join me for a drink?" 

Ren was immediately suspicious. Phasma usually only drank with him when she wanted something. "That depends." 

"What on?" 

"Who else will be there?" 

She shrugged a broad shoulder, non-committal. "Just us." 

"You wouldn't have invited a certain General as well, would you have?" 

Phasma laughed and pulled on her thin underlayers, before securing her armor. "Why would I do that? You've made it clear you've no interest in him beyond work." They both knew that wasn't true. He had probed her for more information on her 'theory' multiple times. He had even thought he was being subtle. 

Grunting, Ren reached for his mask. "Exactly. So meeting him 'accidentally' while you and I are having drinks would be, well, highly undesirable." 

Phasma straightened from securing her lower armor. "I assure you, if we happen to see General Hux tonight, it will not be from My meddling." 

Still looking suspicious, Ren nodded. "Very well. I will meet you later." They nodded to each other, and he went back to his quarters to clean up. 

They had several drinks together, and Phasma never commented about how Ren kept looking around, as though he was searching for someone. The entire evening. 

*** ** 

"Are you absolutely certain?" Hux asked, incredulous. 

Mitaka assured him. "Multiple people witnessed him. He spent his evening watching the door, as though expecting someone. And I was explicitly told he had asked if you would be in the lounge that evening." 

"By a reliable source?" 

"Absolutely, sir." 

Hux chewed his lip, his brain working. He met Mitaka's eye. "Thank you, Mitaka. You've been most helpful." 

"You are very welcome, sir." 

*** ** 

"Phasma!" 

Her chrome head turned, tracking her name to the far corner of the hangar. She turned to meet Ren as he approached at an agitated clip. "Yes, Commander Ren?" 

"What have you done?" 

"You'll have to be more specific, sir." 

"Hux! Hux has just commed me, with an invitation to join him for a drink!" 

"Congratulations sir. A rare honor." 

Ren stuck a thick, black gloved finger in her face. She appeared to ignore the appendage, although with the heavy mask it was difficult to tell. "You told me you wouldn't meddle." 

"As I recall, I said I would not be meddling on that specific occasion. However, I can assure you that I have never spoken to General Hux about you directly. At least not regarding this matter." 

Ren, who was also wearing a helmet, was a difficult read as well. But his shoulders loosened, slightly, and the hand between them dropped. "This was not your doing?" 

"I said nothing to General Hux." 

A considering sound fell from the vocoder. Phasma watched, an amused set to her body as he turned, and walked back out of the hangar without another word. 

*** ** 

Hux sat at a table in the officer's lounge. The viewport before him had an excellent view of the moon they were currently orbiting. He watched the swirl of the clouds trapped in the violent storms of its atmosphere. An occasional tie fighter scout group crossed his view. 

The lounge was dark, but the light from the bar fell across his small table. He turned abruptly as the light was blocked. Kylo Ren stood, fully armed and masked, above him. 

"Why did you summon me, General?" 

Taking a quick breath, Hux gestured to the seat across from him. "Please have a seat. There's an important matter, a personal matter we need to discuss." 

Ren stood silently above him, then moved to sit cautiously in the seat across from Hux. There was another pause, then he reached up and removed his mask. He set it on the table next to Hux's drink. 

"It would seem we've been played, Ren." 

Ren's brow clouded. "By whom?" 

"My man, Lieutenant Mitaka, and a certain Chrome Captain." 

Ren was silent for a moment, and Hux did not miss the color creeping over his cheeks. "She assured me she had not spoken to you about this, this . . . Matter." 

"And she did not. You were Phasma's only mission. Mitaka was working my end." 

There was a snorted huff from Ren's side of the table. "They were in league together. No wonder I could detect no lies from her." 

"Indeed, although I couldn't for the life of me figure out their goal." Hux took a long draw from his drink. 

Ren looked at him quizzically. "Did you find out?" 

Hux placed his drink gently back on the table and threw him an insulted look. "Of course I did. What do you take me for?" 

"Well?" Ren demanded, impatient. 

Smirking, Hux said, "Mitaka was bringing me 'rumors' and he was far more self-satisfied by my reactions than he should have been." 

"You got it out of him, then?" 

"Of course, I said he was my man. He wouldn't lie under direct questioning." 

Ren leaned on his forearms. "And what did he tell you? What of their motives?" 

Hux eye Ren critically from across the table. "He said that he and Phasma had grown tired of the two of us, as he said, pining for one other. They were determined to put an end to everyone's suffering, and convince us each we were wanted by the other. Again, his words." 

Under his watchful gaze, Ren blanched. Hux frowned. 

"Pining." Ren rolled the word around on his tongue. "Like lovesick younglings?" 

"Yes, it's absolutely ridiculous, I agree." 

Where the flash of defensiveness came from, Ren couldn't have said, but he half stood and demanded, "do you really think it so odious?" 

"No! I just didn't want to seem the fool if you did!" 

They both froze, suddenly realizing what they, and the other, had said. Hux took another long drink and Ren sat back down. He was still fuming, but was calmer. 

"Perhaps," Hux finally spoke, "I may have mentioned to one of them that you were impressive on the battlefield. And not as stupid as I had originally thought." 

Ren relaxed, his face slightly more open. "I perhaps said some things that could have been seen as complimentary--from a certain point of view." He sighed. "I told my Knights you were a ruthless bastard." 

He looked sharply at Hux when he laughed. "I'm flattered Ren. Don't forget that. And that I'm an orphan. By choice." 

Ren returned his laughter at that. "And I admit I admire you for that." As the words slipped out of his mouth, Hux watched again the blush over his pale cheeks. 

"Well then, since this does appear mutual: won't you have a drink?" 

***


End file.
